


Strawberries & Cream

by CCLovesRoses



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Astre being used for OCiel's name, Centric on Alois, Don't think about it too hard, Food Kink, M/M, Multi, Nipple Licking, No incest with the Phantomhive twins because that's nasty, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCLovesRoses/pseuds/CCLovesRoses
Summary: Alois gets the love and attention he deserves from not just ONE Phantomhive twin, but BOTH Phantomhive twins.Oh yeah, and gets smothered with cream in the process.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy, Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy/Real Ciel Phantomhive, Real Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48
Collections: Bottom | Uke Alois Trancy





	Strawberries & Cream

Alois releases a drawn-out moan of pleasure at the feeling of a pair of hands running down the sides of his waist from behind him, while a second pair reaches around his front to slide over his covered ass and gives it a quick squeeze. Alois’s hands shoot forward to grip the arm of the couch as a pink tongue peeks out past luscious lips as it runs up the right side of his neck collecting a trail of white cream. That same tongue brings the cream greedily past his lips into his expecting mouth. 

“Astre! You were supposed to share with me.” Astre rolls his eyes and leans in to whisper into Alois’s right ear. “You’re so delicious, Alois.” He lets out a shaky breath and looks away with a face painted deep scarlet.

“Sorry, Ciel. I can’t help myself when Alois is looking so sweet while being covered in cream.” Ciel clicks his tongue and shakes his head as he dips his finger in the white cream of the strawberry cake that sits on the table next to them. He brings his finger up and spreads the cream down the left side of Alois’s neck. He shivers slightly as Ciel brings his tongue over the thin trail of white cream. Ciel whispers into Alois’s left ear, “Astre was right, you do taste delicious”, and gives it a playful nip.

Astre grabs a small hand full of cake and smears it down the front of Alois’s crisp, white button-up and green pinstripe vest. 

“Oops. Looks like I made a mess. I guess we’ll just have to remove those now,” Astre gives the blonde a mischievous smile as his hands grasp at the buttons on his vest. Alois lets out a huff of frustration, “Hey, that was my favorite vest.” 

Ciel rolls his eyes as Astre slides the now open vest off of Alois’s body, his hands gently pushing him off his lap so he can sit in between the two. He starts unbuttoning the blonde’s shirt from the bottom of his shirt up while Astre works his way down from the top of his shirt. The twin’s hands meet in the middle of Alois’s torso and they each bring a hand up to slide the shirt off his body.

“I think you deserve a sweet treat for being such a good boy.” Ciel plucks a strawberry and brings it up to Alois’s lips, “Open wide~” Alois rolls his eyes, but still complies as he opens his mouth. The sweet red fruit slips past his pink lips as he takes a bite, the juice of the fruit slides out of his mouth and down his chin. Ciel smirks at Alois as his tongue peaks out of his mouth to lick up the remaining sweetness. When he pulls back, he licks his lips and lets out a small moan, “Mmm...It’s so sweet.”

Astre grasps Alois by the chin, turning his head to face him. He brings his cream covered fingers up to the blonde’s mouth, “Show me what your tongue does best.” Alois smiles at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He opens his mouth and lets Astre’s fingers slip inside it. Once inside, he closes his lips around the digits and begins to wrap his tongue around them as he lightly sucks. Astre lets out a moan and closes his eyes, imagining his mouth wrapping around something else. He’s brought back to reality as Alois sides his fingers out of his mouth with a pop. 

Ciel abruptly grabs Alois by the wrist and pulls him off the couch, pinning him down onto the floor. Not wanting to be left out, Astre gets down on the floor on the left side of Alois. Ciel moves over to grab the cake from off the table it was sitting on while Astre pulls the blonde in for a kiss, their lips mold together in perfect sync. Alois lightly moans into the kiss as he feels Ciel rubbing his palms on his nipples. 

Astre takes this opportunity to push his tongue inside Alois’s mouth. Astre lets out a gasp in surprise as the blonde hungrily rolls his tongue against his, fighting for dominance. Astre breaks the kiss and begins to attack his neck, licking and sucking his sweet spot in between deep breaths. Alois lets out a moan “A-Astre” as he leans his head to give Astre room to mercilessly attack his neck. 

Alois lets out a yelp as Ciel slaps down one full strawberry down on each of his nipples without any warning. Admiring his work, Ciel smiles mischievously “Hehe...strawberry nipples.” Astre pulls back from the dark red mark forming on Alois’s flawless skin and puts his palm to his face, clearly not amused by his twin. 

“You’re not funny, Ciel,” Alois gasps out, still a little worked up.

Ciel pouts for a few seconds before his head dips down to eat at the strawberry on his right nipple. Astre follows after him, attacking the fruit on Alois’s other side. Once they each finished eating the strawberry, they each began to suck and lick the thin layer of cream that was revealed off of the blonde’s nipples. This, in turn, makes Alois let out a wanton moan. He slides his hands down Ciel’s and Astre’s bodies until his hand is resting over the tent in each of their pants and begins to rub his hand up and down their clothed dicks. 

Astre moans against Alois’s nipple causing the blonde to let a moan of his own slip from his now kiss-bruised lips. Ciel releases his right nipple as he grabs Alois’s wrist and pins it above his head. “This is all about you. You don’t have to move a single muscle.” The blonde let out a whimper in response as a shiver crawls up his spine, obediently stopping movement against Astre’s dick. 

A whine escapes Astre’s lips at the loss of friction he releases Alois’s left nipple to complain, “Just because we’re sharing doesn’t mean he can’t give us pleasure too,  _ Ciel. _ ” Ciel rolls his eyes in response before an idea crosses his face, “How about we make this a competition? Let’s see who can make him cum first.” Astre looks down at Alois as he ponders for a minute.

“Does that sound good to you, Alois?” Astre asks, looking deep into his eyes. The blonde blushes at the thought, but chooses to stay quiet and just nod his head instead. 

Ciel chuckles, “Our dear little strawberry cake agrees, so what do you say, Astre?” his twin smirks in response, “You’re on.” Ciel mirrors the same expression back at his younger twin before they both turn their attention back to the blushing blonde who is currently shirtless underneath them. 

Astre starts to unbutton his dark blue vest, Ciel notices this and raises up on his knees to start to unbutton his dark navy vest in a slow and sexy pace. Astre sees his twin showing off and raises up as well, copying his action trying to outdo him. Ciel finished removing his vest, sensually running his hands down his shirt-clad torso. Astre sensually slides the vest off his body as he runs his hands down to his black pants, undoing the buttons while staring Alois in the eyes. 

Ciel’s fingers work at slowly removing each button of his white button-up. Meanwhile Astre, tired of the theatrics, slips his boots, socks, pants, and underwear off, leaving him in nothing but his shirt. Alois couldn’t help but look at Astre’s fully aroused dick and licks his lips. 

Ciel’s button-up flies open, now exposing his torso to Alois’s hungry eyes. Ciel slips it off of his shoulder as his hands slowly run down his body down to the buttons of his grey pants. Astre also begins to sensually slide his shirt down his shoulders, leaving him fully undressed. Ciel throws the rest of his clothing off, his aroused dick exposed to the room. 

With both the twins now stripped and at full attention, they turn their attention to Alois, who’s still partially dressed. Ciel runs his hands down Alois’s exposed torso down to his black short shorts, his hand going straight for the buttons. Astre runs his hands down Alois’s thigh-high covered thighs to his brown leather boots and removes them with swift fingers. He leans down to whisper in Alois’s ear, “The thigh-highs stay on.” Alois just smiles and shakes his head. Ciel slides Alois’s shorts down his still covered legs and they both pull back to admire Alois’s now fully exposed body. Ciel glances down between Alois’s legs, “You’re already so hard,” he says with an amused look. 

Astre repositions himself to sit down behind Alois and pulls him onto his lap so that Alois’s back is against his chest. Ciel gets down on his knees in front of Alois and slowly kisses his way down his torso until his mouth is level with Alois’s swollen, glistening tip. He opens his lips and slides his mouth down over his dick, making Alois throw his head back onto Astre’s shoulder in pleasure. Astre laughs and brings his fingers up to Alois’s mouth, welcoming them between his pink lips and begins to suck on them, wrapping his tongue around them to make sure they get nice and coated with his saliva. 

Astre withdraws his fingers from Alois’s mouth with a pop and wraps his hand behind and down to his tight ring, teasing the outside before pushing one of his fingers into the blonde’s ass. Alois moans out in discomfort until pleasure overwhelms him as Astre continues to finger him, slowly adding an extra finger one by one until three digits stretch him.

Ciel continues to slide Alois’s dick in and out of his mouth, starting to build up a pace and stroking his fingers up from the base to reach what his mouth couldn’t. Alois lets out a loud, shaky moan from the dual pleasure. 

Astre lets out a deep moan into Alois’s right ear, “I need you… But are you ready, Alois?” 

“God, yes.. take me, Astre,” Alois replies as he takes a deep breath, trying to relax his body to prepare for what is to come next. Realizing what’s happening, Ciel pulls off Alois's dick with a pop as Astre grips onto Alois’ hips as the blonde slides down onto his dick. They both groan in sync and Alois steadies himself on Astre’s thighs. 

Alois lifts himself up slightly after his body adjusts and Astre follows the pace that Alois has started. Ciel gives the blonde’s dick attention once more, rolling his tongue over the tip. Alois moans out and fists his hand into Ciel’s hair, making him moan on Alois’s dick, the vibrations sending chills of pleasure up the blonde’s back. 

Alois looks down at Ciel’s angry, leaking tip and reaches his hand out to grasp it, but is stopped by Ciel’s hand as he once again sides his mouth off of Alois’s dick, “I told you, Alois. It’s all about you. Don’t worry about me.” 

The blonde frowns “Well, at least touch yourself then. I feel bad that you’re the only one here not getting pleasured.” Ciel nods his head in agreement and once again swallows the blondes dick, taking in as far as it could go before tightening his throat around it. 

Alois throws his head back in pleasure and squeezes his eyes together. Meanwhile, Ciel wraps his hand around his own dick giving it a few pumps. Astre digs his fingers into Alois’s hips as he hits his prostate, making Alois clench around him, throwing his head forward in ecstasy. Astre continues to pound into Alois’s ass, the blonde only moving very slightly as he’s deeply thrust into. Alois looks back at Astre, his face is twisted in pleasure as he thrusts in and out. 

He feels his release coming in fast due to all the extra pleasure he’s not used to receiving. “A-Astre…C-Ciel…I-I’m...so...close!” Ciel strokes his dick faster at the sound of the blonde’s needy moans and Astre’s thrusts become faster and sloppier, proving to him that he is getting close as well. Alois tries to meet Astre’s deep thrusts but it’s becoming harder for him to keep up since his approaching climax is making his limbs shaky. Ciel continues to lightly swallow around Alois’s head as he works his hands to stroke the rest of his length. At this point, Alois has become a panting mess, his eyes snapped shut again and he threw his head back in pleasure.

“Cum for me.” Both Astre and Ciel whisper into Alois’s ears at the same time. Encouraged by their words, he cums with a scream as his whole body trembles. 

Ciel nearly chokes on the thick, warm liquid flooding his mouth. He swallows as much of Alois’s cum as he can while the rest slides down the sides of his mouth and chin. He licks his lips then wipes what his tongue couldn’t reach off with the back of his hand while continuing to stroke himself. 

“Ah, A-Alois!” Astre groans out as thick, hot cum fills Alois as he rests his head against the blondes back, his hands still gripping Alois’s hips. Ciel’s whole body shakes, shooting ropes of cum onto Alois’s stomach as a scream rips from his throat, “A-Alois!” 

Ciel collapses onto the floor as he tries to catch his breath. Once their breathing returns to normal Alois pulls himself off of Astre’s dick and lays down next to Ciel. Astre, exhausted, decides to lay down on the other side of the blonde. 

“So, who made you cum first?” Both Ciel and Astre have their full attention on Alois, each hoping he would say their name. Alois’s eyes widen,  _ shit. I forgot about that. I wasn’t paying attention to that at all _ , he thinks to himself. “Hmm…”, Alois taps a finger to his chin, “I’m not sure. I think we’ll have to go another round,” he says with a mischievous look on his face. 

Both twins look at each other and simultaneously attack both sides of Alois’s neck with kisses. “Not here...on a bed this time. After we clean up, of course.” Both twins pull away and stand up, each grabbing one of Alois’s hands pulling him to his feet as well. 

They begin to usher him out of the room and Alois shoots Astre a look of annoyance, “And with oil this time.  _ Please _ .” Astre laughs as he gives a little bow “Yes, Your Highness.” Alois rolls his eyes as they all leave the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again edited by my lovely girlfriend ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my extremely indulgent food play threesome. Leave a kudos if you want to be pampered by the twins as well ;)
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me on Tumblr @CCLovesRoses


End file.
